


It's all so wrong

by arywelcomes



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, F/M, Love, MSR, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arywelcomes/pseuds/arywelcomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But maybe it's not the bullet burning.<br/>Maybe it's your face bending over me that hurts so much.<br/>Your face that at the same time, it's also what relieves my pain, because I know that if I die, certainly it wouldn't be vain</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all so wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo that's my first MSR fic, pls be patient. Also English is not my first language so I'm sorry for ipotetical mistakes!  
> This is angst and drama af, you're warned! 
> 
> This is set anywhere after season 5 the other character is no one in particular, and anyway you don't need to know

_It's all so wrong..._

  
No, they shouldn't have let him out of jail.

Now he's here.

He has a gun and is pointing it to someone.

I look out slightly from the door of the staff room to see that is pointing right at you.

Damn.

_It 's all so wrong_

I hear the gunshot echoing in the hallway.

Before I know it, my feet moves and I put myself right in front of you.

A thick throbbing hits me in the chest and I fall to the ground.

It burns.

I hear you running toward me and put one of your hand under my head and one on my wound.

God, it burns a lot.

But maybe it's not the bullet burning.

Maybe it's your face bending over me that hurts so much.

Your face that at the same time, it's also what relieves my pain, because I know that if I die, certainly it wouldn't be vain.

Your perfection, your passion for what you do, your heart, certainly worth my life.

Maybe it really is the end for me, Dana Katherine Scully, the skeptical partner of the Spooky Mulder.

My vision began to blur, your face, the only thing I could watch and admire forever, disappears in the dark and now, more than ever, I know one thing.

Because you don't need to read minds Mulder, to understand that I love you.

And I want to tell you it, Mulder I want to tell you and I do, one, two, three, a thousand times, but my lips move and no sound get out of them, and you keep calling me and I want to answer, but my eyes close, too slowly but too fast, always a little more.

  
I _t 's all so wrong ..._


End file.
